miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Smashverse Kart 8
Smashverse Kart 8 is a spinoff game in the man fighting series developed by RichardCar, Sakuraichu, and Bala of Rare, and published by Micro$oft. After the success of the Smashverse fighting games, Micro$oft wanted to make a Kart-Like racing game for the Wii U. They were to lazy to come up with kart design, so instead they used real cars for each character... Characters * The Bard- Porsche 918 Spyder 200 mph * Nostalgic- 1967 Ford Shelby GT500 155 mph * Rosaline- Ford SVT Raptor 120 mph * Mr. LuigiDude- Ferrari 458 Italia 200 mph * Fungledrum- Pink Ason Martin vanguish 195 mph * Stoney- Jeep Wrangler Unlimited 130 mph * Akaito- Toyota AE86 Trueno (engine swapped) 152 mph * LukaBot- Honda NSX-R 173 mph * Eggurai- Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 155 mph * RichardCar- Ford GT 202 mph * shadow9542- Jesus Mobile (Ford Focus RS) 163 mph * IvoEggman- "Egg Monster" 185 mph * Mr. Grab- Vending Machine (with wheels) 65mph * Negman- "Eggoraptor" 135 mph * VGCGreg- "Egg Challenger" 145 mph * Bala- Aston Martin Zagato V12 198 mph * Bigley- Lenco BEARCAT SWAT truck 70 mph * Shrek- Ford Bronco with an onion symbol on the sides 105 mph * Finland- Ford Falcon GT 155 mph * RighanRed- Tank 65 mph * Leo Luster- Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 190 mph * Adam- S.S. Dolphin 178 mph * Whatever- Nissan Altima 115 mph * Sakuraichu and Raichu - Raichubike 186 mph * Darkchu - Darkbike 300mph * Travis (BillTheMii BELI2)- Nissan PK Bike 133 mph * Player One - B Dasher (Fack da real life cars) 122 mph * Zephyr64 - Bruiser (Also fack da real life cars) 128 mph * BlackTroll- Cadillac Escalade 145 mph * Enilasor (Dark Rosaline) - Nissan YEAH Kart 202 mph * CaliburTek - Bicycle 55 mph * Nigel- The PhoneBox from Bill and Ted 50 mph * SkyShaymin- Vespa 75 mph * Justin 360- Piaggo 85 mph * Finn- Ford Focus 104 mph * Mr. Left- Hummer H3 110 mph * Marioman57- Chevy monster truck 45 mph * Cold Midna- North Korean mercedes benz ripoff. 30 mph * Richie - DerpWheeler Jeep 105 mph * Countdooku- Black sun roof Bugatti Veryon 260 mph * James- BMW i8 200 mph * Alyssa- White F1 racing car with tea cup emblem on the side 190 mph * Adriel- A car in the shape if goku's head 155 mph * Totodile - Foxy, 140 mph * Chris The Stick- Chris kart, 190 mph * Benjamin- Death Star, 250 mph * Jacob- Biddybuggy (Fack real life cars!) 270 mph (Note: Has his other miis as alternate costumes) * Cory Baxter- House Mobile * Squidtwo- A random bike * Thomas the Dank Engine- None. He rides himself. Cups Mii Cup The icon is a picture of a Default Mii. Derp Cup Adam's Cup, the picture is a Derp face Earthbound/Mother Cup Travis's Cup , the picture is The Earthbound Symbol/Logo Gaming Cup Player One's cup, this is based on games. The symbol is a Wii U Pro Controller. Gaming Cup 2 Bala's cup, based on other games. The symbol is a Gamecube controller. Miiverse Cup This cup has races taken place in the smash community or in the zelda community. Eggman Cup Eggmen's cups. User Cup Some LMR User's tracks! Mario Cup What's a game based off a Mario game without a Mario cup? This is Whatever's cup, the symbol is a Mario mushroom. Mage Cup Benjamin's cup. The icon is a star. Pootis Cup Jacob's cup. The icon is Heavy Weapons Guy. Tracks For Mii Cup * Mii Channel- Drive through Miis. * Miiverse- Drive through communities on Miiverse * Gamepad- Similar to the Gamepad Stage on Smashverse Wii U. * Smashverse Kart Circuit- Carbon Copy of Mario Kart Circuit. For Derp Cup * Derptopia- Everyone there is Derp. * Garden of Hope- Drive through Pikmin and Pikmin Cretures. * Mute City- Drive through Mute City from F-Zero. * Bigley Field - The field bigley was born in. For Earthbound/Mother Cup * Snowman - Drive through People and Jump on bulidings * Onett - Watch out for people * Berling - Travis town watch out for people and you can fly every where * Magicent- The Final Track for this cup just drive through houses and flying man For Gaming Cup * Wily Castle - You race inside Wily's castle, and the Robot Masters are stage hazards. * Skyworld - You fly through the sky islands in Skyworld. * Comet Observatory - You race on the HUD from Mario Galaxy * Hyrule - You race in Hyrule. For Gaming Cup 2 * Los Angeles Grand Courthouse- Drive around in Ace Attorney's courthouse. Watch out for OBJECTION!s and evidence flying past in the courtoom. * Green Hill Zone- Ride on the loops and other icon elements of Sonic in this extremely fast track. * Bala's ego - big enough to be a stage, it has indescribable courses * Final Destiniation- No items, no coins, no shortcuts. no turns. The track is a straight line. No, it's not "boring" its to test "pure skill." Miiverse Cup * Flame war - Drive through a post during a flame war. * Johnny's post - Be careful you don't hurt your brain through here. * Popular Posts - Drive through a section full of popular posts, mostly drawings. * The Great Midna War - Miis are in a flame battle against Midna in the zelda community. Be careful not to get ban. Eggman Cup * Egg Carrier * Death Egg * Eggmoon * Eggmanland User Cup * Bigley Mall: Exactly like Coconut Mall * Shadow's Terrifying Showdown: You drive through a warzone and near the end you see shadow shoot someone and they fall right in front of you, so watch out. * Luigi's Candy Store: You drive on different types of candy in Luigi's candy store * Potato's Grocery Store: You drive through a big grocery store and drive over food and ramp in the deli section. Sunglasses cup * 4chan - Drive through 4chan boards and posts. Try to avoid the sudden replies to the shitposters' threads. You can tell something is about to come because they'll be using reply bait. * Africa- Race through the forests and get to the borders of Syria where terrorists will attack you, as you circle back you fly over an ebola clinic. * Sakuraichu's town - This is a town-based stage where you get to run over people. The main event is Sakuraichu's wall, which works a bit like it does in Smashverse Wii U. Lap 1 is generic, lap 2 is dark, lap 3 is dangerous. Dangerous makes the game lag. * Hospital - Drive through a hospital. Watch out for the patient infected with ebola. Mario Cup * Peach's Castle - There are Goombas on the road. Toads and even Princess Peach herself will cheer you on. * Yoshi's Island - Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys are on the road. Yoshis, Poochy, and baby versions of various Mario characters will cheer you on. * 25m - This track is 8-bit. It has a million ramps to jump over. Occasionally Donkey Kong will throw barrels at players. * Pi'illo Island - This track has 3 sections. Each section will have shortened versions of 3 locations in the game. The order of the locations are the same as in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In the final location, Neo Bowser Castle, Bowser and Antasma will try to attack players. Mage Cup * Saturn: Race around on the rings of Saturn whilst dodging alien abductions! * Warp Galaxy: Drive through Portals which warp you ahead, whilst avoiding Black Holes which causes Lakitu to have to rescue you! * Comet Swirl: Battle across comets that are traveling in the opposite direction of you! * Asteroid Belt: Enjoy a ride on some extremely bumpy terrain! Pootis Cup * Cory's House - Drive trough the white house. * Ridley's Back - The stage takes place on Ridley's back * Bigley Park - An Amusement Park based off Bigley. * DeviantART - Race through the unholy depths of DeviantART. Horrible drawings are hazards. Modes Grand Prix There are 5 types. 50cc 100cc 150cc, 200cc and Mirror. Time Trials Set the fastest records with only a triple yeah and no other items. Vs. Mode You make up the rules. Yeah Battle Like Balloon Battle, but with Yeahs. Mission Mode Like Mario Kart DS Online Compete in tournaments, random people, and friends. Unlockables * Eggman Cup- Beat the Mii Cup. * Gaming Cup 2- Beat Gaming Cup on Mirror Mode. * Enilasor- Beat one of the cups with Rosaline on any difficulty. * Sakuraichu & Raichu -Beat the Mii, Gaming, Derp and Mother cups on 150cc. * Darkchu - Beat all grand prixs on 200cc. * Sean- Unlock 5 expert staff ghosts in Time Trials as Akaito * Sunglasses cup - Beat a Grand Prix as Sakuraichu & Raichu. * Chris The stick - Beat the Derp cup in 100cc. * Jacob - Beat the Pootis Cup. Character statSakuraichu and Raichu (Raichubike) - Speed 10/10, Handling 7/10, Grip 4/10, Weight 6/10, Traction 7/10 * Dr Sakuraichu and Wigglytuff (Ambulance) - Speed 7/10, Handling 10/10, Grip 7/10, Weight 10/10, Traction 4/10 * Darkchu - Speed 12/10, Handling 5/10, Grip 5/10, Weight 9.5/10, Traction 5/10 * Akaito (Toyota AE86 Trueno, engine swapped)- Speed 6/10, Acceleration 9/10 Handling 9/10, Grip 6.5/10 Weight 4/10, Traction 4/10, Drift 10/10, Mini-Turbo 10/10 * Adam (S.S. Dolphin) - Speed 7\10, Handling 10\10, Grip 8\10, Weight 10\10, Traction 6\10, Drift 10\10, Mini Turbo 7\10. * RichardGT4 (Ford GT)- Speed 8.4/10 Acceleration 9/10 Handling 8.5/10 Grip 6.5/10 Drift 8/10 Mini Turbo 10/10 * Eggurai (Nissan Skyline GT-R)- Speed 6.7/10 Acceleration 8.5/10 Handling 10/10 Grip 9.2/10 Drift 10/10 Mini Turbo 9.5/10 * IvoEggman (Egg Monster)- Speed 7.5/10 Acceleration 8.9/10 Handling 7.6/10 Grip 7/10 Drift 10/10 Mini Turbo 7/10 * LukaBot (Honda NSX-R)- Speed 7.2/10, Acceleration 8.5/10 Handling 9.1/10, Grip 6.5/10 Weight 5.5/10, Drift 9/10, Mini-Turbo 9.5/10 * Bala (Aston Martin Zagato V12)- Speed 6.5/10 Acceleration 7.5/10 Handling 8/10 Grip 4/10 Drift 5/10 Miniturbo 9/10 * Shadow9542 (Jesus Mobile)- Speed: 5/10 Acceleration 8/10 Handling 10/10 Grip 6/10 Drift 7/10 Miniturbo 8.5/10 * Whatever (Nissan Altima)- Speed 5/10 Handling 7/10 Grip 4/10, Weight 10/10, Traction 8/10 * Player One (B - Dasher) Speed 10/10 Handling 4/10 Grip 5/10 Weight 10/10 Drift 3/10 * Chris The Stick (Chris Kart)- Speed 10/10 handling 7/10 grip 8/10 weight 6/10 Drift 10/10 * Benjamin: Speed 10/10 Handling 8/10 Grip 3/10 Weight 2/10 Drift 7/10 * Totodile (Foxy): Speed 9/10, Handling 5/10, Grip 5/10, Weight 3/10, Traction 1/10, Drift 6/10, Acceleration 4/10, Mini Turbo 5/10. Items * Yeah- Boosts you * Triple Yeah- Self Explanatory * Golden Yeah- Boosts you an unlimited amount of times for a few seconds after first use * Skinned Admin Head- Works like a Green Shell * Triple Skined Admin Head- Self Explanatory * Skinned Badmin Head- Works like a red shell * Triple Skinned Badmin Head- Self Explanatory * Super Yeah- Works like the Super Horn * Report Button- Works like a Star * Yeah Bomb- Works like Bob-Omb * Report Drone- Works like the Blue Shell * Coconut Cream Pie- Works like the Blooper * Report Missile- Works like Bullet Bill * Mini Adriel- Works like Piranha Plant, attacking rivals with his bad grammar * Franklin Badge - it reflects Thunder and Yeahs after 1 use if breaks * Thunder Yeah - Your doomed you cantt dodge it it goes everywhere ONLY if you have the Franklin Badge. * Sakuraichu's sunglasses - You can use them like a sword with the c/right stick. * Badmin Call: Works like Lightning Cloud. * Mexican Wario Gun - Shoots over 9000 mexican Wario's. Yeah Battle (Balloon Battle) arenas * Magicent (small version) * A Post on the Zelda Community * Toad Harbor * 4chan (during a flame war on) Shop Grimace runs a shop that sells karts and costumes. DLC * (Alternate costume) Dr Sakuraichu and Wigglytuff/Ambulance - After buying this for £11 and downloading it, when you click Sakuraichu and Raichu you will also be able to choose Dr Sakuraichu and Wigglytuff. They have different sounds, stats, appearance and a different vehicle. Their vehicle, the ambulance, is the largest vehicle in the game. * Player Two and Blue Falcon - After downloading it for $7, the player will get Player Two, a alternate costume for Player One and the Blue Falcon. Player Two and Blue Falcon are one of the fastest characters, but has terrible handling. * SNES Track with Vanilla Lake 1 , Mario Circuit 2 , Donut Plains 3 , and Rainbow Road SNES its only $4 * Travis colors/alts - Travis might wear Blue , Purple , White , and Orange (It comes with snes tracks) * Akaito's Track Pack (Hey, that Rhymes. o3o) - Perfect Shift Mountains (A mountain track filled with sharp turns, narrow roads, and falling boulders. Divided into sections instead of laps. Based on Initial D Arcade Stage games and Perfect Shift Online.), Port Town Aero Dive (From F-Zero GX), Luminance City (a bright neon-lit city near the YouTube Community that is the home to many anime fans, and as such, Vocaloid music plays in the background. Though you can switch between day or night for this track, with one Vocaloid song and one non-Vocaloid song, which too can be switched between. I'll upload the latter first.), CTGP-R Incendia Castle (CTGP-R is a fan-made expansion pack for Mario Kart Wii that adds around 110 new tracks to the game.) * Benjamin's Track Pack- Costs $15 and adds the following tracks: Lavender Town, (Scary music plays in the background while ghosts chase after the racers.) U.F.O (Race inside a U.F.O. wi th low gravity and attacking Martians.) Benjamin's Beach ( Tropical island with falling coconuts, scattered bananas, and occasional pirate attacks). * Benjamin's Alternate Costume- $3 can buy you the option to play as Benjamin in either a Tux riding on a horse or in a gym uniform riding in a Sports Car. * Eggurai Mega Pack- Adds some more music, tracks, and exclusive decals. Stage BGM Trivia * Adam, Adriel, Sakuraichu, Raichu, Player One,Benjamin, Cory. and Meta are the only ones to have cars not from real life. * Although it has an 8 in the title this is actually the first Smashverse Kart game. * Neo Bowser Castle, the final location in Pi'illo Island, is why Bowser's Castle was cut. * Richie has a custom Jeep called the DerpWheeler that makes it faster than other jeeps. This makes it one of the fastest cars but the worst acceleration Art Category:Video games